Among many techniques attempted for neurostimulation (e.g., electrical, chemical, mechanical, thermal, magnetic, optical, and so forth), electrical stimulation is the standard and most common technique. Implantable electrical stimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) techniques, which directly stimulate the spinal cord tissue of the patient, have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of spinal cord stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications, such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients. Occipital Nerve Stimulation (ONS), in which leads are implanted in the tissue over the occipital nerves, has shown promise as a treatment for various headaches, including migraine headaches, cluster headaches, and cervicogenic headaches. In recent investigations, Peripheral Stimulation (PS), which includes Peripheral Nerve Field Stimulation (PNFS) techniques that stimulate nerve tissue directly at the symptomatic site of the disease or disorder (e.g., at the source of pain), and Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) techniques that directly stimulate bundles of peripheral nerves that may not necessarily be at the symptomatic site of the disease or disorder, has demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Vagal Nerve Stimulation (VNS), which directly stimulate the Vagal Nerve, has been shown to treat heart failure, obesity, asthma, diabetes, and constipation.
Each of these implantable stimulation systems typically includes at least one stimulation lead implanted at the desired stimulation site and neurostimulator (e.g., an implantable pulse generator (IPG)) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the electrode lead(s) or indirectly to the stimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation lead(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of neural tissue. In particular, electrical energy conveyed between at least one cathodic electrode and at least one anodic electrode creates an electrical field, which when strong enough, depolarizes (or “stimulates”) the neurons beyond a threshold level, thereby inducing the firing of action potentials (APs) that propagate along the neural fibers. The stimulation regimen will typically be one that provides stimulation energy to all of the target tissue that must be stimulated in order to provide the therapeutic benefit, yet minimizes the volume of non-target tissue that is stimulated.
The stimulation system may further comprise a handheld remote control (RC) to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. The RC may, itself, be programmed by a technician attending the patient, for example, by using a Clinician's Programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon. If the IPG contains a rechargeable battery, the stimulation system may further comprise an external charger capable of transcutaneously recharging the IPG via inductive energy.
Recently, there has been an interest in stimulating dorsal root ganglia (DRG) for the treatment of chronic pain. The DRG is a nodule that contains cell bodies of neurons in afferent spinal nerves, and in particular, dorsal root (DR) nerve fibers. Afferent spinal nerves provide sensory information, such as touch, pain, heat/cold, and proprietary sensation, which is propagated by action potentials that travel along the nerve fibers.
As shown in FIG. 1, a DRG 1 comprises cell bodies 2 (or somas) that include axon branches projecting to central and peripheral targets. In particular, each cell body 2 is typically connected to a stem neural axon 3 that is branched to a central neural axon 4 (i.e., a spinal nerve) that extends to the spinal cord, and a peripheral neural axon 5 that extends to a peripheral region of the body. The positioning of the cell body 2 is somewhat midway between the central neural axon 4 and the peripheral neural axon 5, and thus, may be called “pseudounipolar.”
Traditionally, a cell soma provides metabolic support, but DRG soma are known to undergo subthreshold depolarization when neighbor soma are invaded with afferent spikes. This means that some degree of cross-talk between the cell bodies can occur in the DRG. In healthy DRG, these interactions tend to be causal, in that regular afferent activity will generate subthreshold oscillations and some spiking while the afferent signaling is present, but rarely when sensory neurons are quiet. In pathological states, such as those following nerve injury or trauma, it is believed that the DRG soma become hyperactive, such that they generate enhanced periodic subthreshold membrane oscillations, often independent of afferent activity. In the hyperactive state, the soma have increased metabolic needs, and these needs may lead to oxygen debt and reduced mitochrondrial performance with the sensory neurons. This, in turn, can lead to ectopic electrical spiking within the sensory neurons. The action potentials resulting from the ectopic electrical spiking then feed into the dorsal horn laminae and are believed to hypersensitize these neural structures. This hypersensitization may then lead to chronic pain.
It is known to electrically stimulate the DRG to treat chronic pain. However, stimulating only the DRG may have limited effects in treating chronic pain.
There, thus, remains a need to provide a more effect technique for treating chronic pain.